


Две недели

by LRaien



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Scarab like Inner Voice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Хайме не был уверен, что сможет вернуться. С Бартом он прощаться не стал.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Kudos: 2





	Две недели

**Author's Note:**

> После второго сезона. Третьего не видела.

Импульс был чертовски харизматичен и каждому нравился по-своему.  
Кроме Хайме.

На Импульса не мог долго злиться даже Найтвинг, за торопливость ему не влетало даже от Робина, а уж что говорить об остальной Лиге — как Юной, так и обычной!  
Импульсу прощались недомолвки, ошибки и опрометчивость, потому что Барт доказал, что предан делу по-настоящему, готов трудиться с полной самоотдачей и даже пожертвовать собой, если понадобится.  
(Dios, как же хорошо, что этого не понадобилось!)  
У каждого свои минусы, и недостатков Барта было не так уж много, чтобы перевесить его хорошие качества.  
И он был чертовски хорош.  
(Слишком хорош для тебя).  
Импульса любили все, а у Синего Жука дела обстояли с точностью до наоборот.

Его не то чтобы ненавидели — его опасались, не доверяли, при его появлении начинали говорить тише и отводили взгляд. Когда Хайме попросил Найтвинга отстранить его на время от миссий, тот даже не удивился, лишь кивнул и спросил:  
— Сколько захочешь. Скажешь, когда будешь готов вернуться.  
Хайме не был уверен, что сможет вернуться.  
С Бартом он прощаться не стал.  
Просто ушёл.  
(Сбежал.)

***

Если бы не Скарабей, Хайме точно бы двинулся в первые же несколько дней.  
Молчание, обрушившееся на него сродни оку бури, оглушало тишиной и давило пустотой почти физически: иногда Хайме казалось, что он задыхается, и вдохнуть полной грудью было просто невозможно.  
«Успокойся, Хайме Рейес».  
(Я спокоен, ты же знаешь; чёрт, нет, не спокоен, как вообще можно быть спокойным? Они ненавидят меня, я знаю.)  
Возможно, всё не так, но Хайме не мог и не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. Что толку от заверений в дружбе от тех, кто начинал шептаться, стоило выйти из комнаты? Не вина Хайме, что у Скарабея отличный слух.  
Ему не нужна ложь.  
Он лишь хочет побыть один — насколько возможно побыть одному с инопланетным симбионтом на спине.  
Скарабей хотя бы не пытался спрашивать у Хайме, в порядке ли он, не советовал пойти к остальным.  
Он просто был.  
Хайме тоже просто был — ел, спал, справлял нужду, изображал обычного подростка перед родителями. Матери с отцом было лгать особенно стыдно, но он слишком устал, чтобы пытаться что-то изменить.  
В голове было пусто, в сердце — тоже, и Хайме очень старался не думать ни о ком.  
Особенно о Барте.

Барт пришёл через полторы недели.  
— Хайме! — выпалил он и бросился обниматься, будто тот и не уходил из Лиги, будто не бросал своих друзей, будто не пытался поработить человечество. — Куда ты делся? Найтвинг сказал, что ты решил отдохнуть, но я решилчтоэтополнейшибредтемболеечтояхотелсказатьтебечто-  
— Слишком быстро, hermano!  
Тот, выпалив на сверхскорости ещё несколько совсем неразборчивых фраз, мгновенно замолк. Скарабей тоже молчал, никак не реагируя. Хайме крепко сжал Барта, тоже обнимая. В ответ он получил ослепительную улыбку.  
— Полный крэш! И, знаешь, столько всего произошло, пока тебя не было! Кэсси начала встречаться с Тимом, они в кино ходят почти каждый свободный вечер, а Заттана...  
Барт тараторил, почти не делая пауз между предложениями, и его голос казался особенно громким после долгой тишины.  
Из ока бури Хайме попал в самую беспокойную её часть, и это было отлично.  
— Эй, — вклинился он в поток слов, и Барт тут же замолчал, не разжимая объятий. — Как насчёт сгонять за чипсами?  
— Вместе? Один я не побегу, а ради тебя готов даже, — Барт нарочито медленно растянул каждую букву слова, — за-мед-лить-ся.  
— Вместе, hermano.

Город выглядел неплохо с высоты птичьего полёта, и Хайме в который раз подумал, что чем дальше люди, тем лучше. Барт, которого Жук нёс на руках, трепался без умолку, и его голос заполнял собой пустоту, разъедая тишину, обволакивая привычным спокойствием, как флисовое одеяло.  
И, как под флисовым одеялом, стало жарко, когда Барт, обнимающий Хайме за шею, повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на видневшуюся среди крон статую в парке.  
Слишком близко.  
Барт не заметил ничего и продолжил болтать: о новичках, о том, что Гарфилд учится печь печенье вместе с Меган, о новой подружке Тима... Он говорил обо всём подряд, но намного важнее было то, чего он не сказал.  
Уже вечером, сидя на бортике моста через высохшее русло мелкой речушки, Хайме пробормотал, глядя на заходящее солнце:  
— Ну, adiós, hermano?  
— Ага, — кивнул Барт. — До завтра. Если не будет каких-нибудь придурков с планами по захвату мира, заскочу к тебе и глянем какой-нибудь ретро-фильм.  
— Я не люблю ретро!  
— Чувак, ты сам — ходячее ретро!  
— Потому что ты из будущего?  
— Потому что я и есть будущее! Оп — и меня уже здесь нет!  
И Барт со смехом умчался прочь. В закат, как в вестернах — вот позёр, наверняка сделает ради этого неплохой крюк на пути к базе Лиги.  
Хайме фыркнул — и понял, что улыбнулся впервые с тех пор, как ушёл из Лиги.

***

Они и вправду смотрели ретро: «Ракетчика», на следующий день — первую «Мумию», потом её сиквел... На предательстве бывшей Имхотепа Барт зевнул и положил голову на плечо другу.  
— Спокойной ночи, Хайме, — пробормотал он, утыкаясь носом тому в шею. — И Скарабею тоже спокойной ночи.  
— Ты весь фильм хихикал, когда эти жуки появлялись в кадре, — напомнил Хайме.  
Барт молчал.  
Скарабей тоже.  
Хайме выключил звук, бездумно глядя на экран. Самолёт летел, пески вздымались вверх, и всё это не значило абсолютно ничего.  
Как ничего не значило и то, что Барт уснул с ним в обнимку, и так и проспал всю ночь.

«ОПАСНОСТЬ, ХАЙМЕ, НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПРОСНИСЬ!»  
Хайме вскинулся, распахнув глаза, и тут же зажмурился от бьющего в лицо солнечного света. Он лежал на диване, к его боку прижался, посапывая, Барт, а рядом замер Робин.  
— Ты опоздал на вечеринку с фильмами, — пробормотал Хайме, игнорируя призыв Скарабея немедленно уничтожить вторгшегося в дом чужака.  
— Вообще-то я за Бартом, — Робин нахмурился. — Он отключил свой коммуникатор.  
— Тогда как ты его... Ты что, поставил на него жучка?  
— Это на тебе жучок, — насмешливо фыркнул Робин. — Барт всем сказал, что пошёл на свидание с тобой.  
Вот как.  
То, что об их времяпрепровождении известно всем, неожиданно кольнуло обидой, а от ехидного «свидание» стало горько.  
— Тогда буди его сам, — буркнул Хайме и вышел из комнаты.  
«Непродуктивно».  
(Плевать, будто ты всегда был продуктивен. Мы оба знаем, почему Барт жив, почему жива Лига — потому что мы оба не хотели их убивать. Потому что потерять Барта означало умереть).  
«Бездоказательно».  
(Ты медлил, когда держал лезвие у его шеи. Ты никогда не медлишь).  
Броня мгновенно обхватила всё тело. Хайме раскрыл крылья и в прямом смысле вышел в окно — лишь бы подальше.  
Подальше от всего.  
Особенно от Барта Аллена.

***

— Ты снова здесь, — ровно сказал Хайме, когда Импульс возник у него на пороге следующим вечером.  
— Ага, — тот сиял. — Я тебя не оставлю! И мы взяли ещё одну преступную группировку с партией контрабандного стимулятора, а Найтвинг точно-точно-абсолютно-обязательно-точно не отправит меня на миссию ещё как минимум неделю!  
— Почему?  
Барт с гордостью задрал рукав: над локтем красовалась аккуратная повязка, слабо пахнущая лекарством.  
— Я на больничном, — заявил он и метнулся в квартиру, сразу к холодильнику. — Вау, в этот раз ты подготовился!  
— А ты посмотреть чего-нибудь принёс? — отмер наконец-то Хайме.  
— Спрашиваешь!

Пока на экране Небесный капитан закладывала крутой вираж, Хайме сидел рядом с Бартом, тот прижимался плечом к его плечу и с интересом следил за фильмом.  
Хайме смотрел, но не видел.  
Барт ранен. Ранен на миссии, и Хайме уверен, что если бы он был там...  
Если бы Синий Жук был там, то не позволил бы никому даже дотронуться до Барта.

***

— Я возвращаюсь, — хмуро сказал Хайме, глядя на Найтвинга.  
Тот согласно кивнул.  
— Мы тебе всегда рады, — и сразу отвернулся к экрану — разумеется, из-за срочных дел.  
Позже Хайме услышал, как он говорил Барту:  
— Как ты это сделал?  
— Очень просто: я ни разу не попросил его вернуться. Это его дело, в конце концов! — Барт недовольно фыркнул и — Хайме уверен — наверняка мотнул головой в сторону, отбрасывая отросшие пряди с лица. — Но я так рад, что он здесь! И что мы с ним вместе! Так что извини, Дик, я отчаливаю!  
Как хорошо, что у Скарабея отличный слух.

***

— Ты не понимаешь, Барт. Он вернулся только из-за тебя.  
Хайме вовремя остановился, не заходя в комнату и замерев у двери. Он отлично слышал слова Кэсси, и то, что ответил ей Импульс:  
— Он вернулся, потому что ему было одиноко! И вы же были отличными друзьями, вы можете стать ими вновь, если перестанете бегать от него!  
Вау. Резко для Барта, слишком резко.  
(Ты мог бы и сам это сказать, идиот, но ты не хочешь. Не хочешь ни с кем разговаривать, кроме Барта, потому что ты и вправду здесь из-за него, потому что Барт и только Барт, ты не знаешь, зачем ещё можно существовать).  
(Ты не знаешь, зачем тебе существовать).  
Отойдя от двери раньше, чем его могли бы заметить, Хайме ушёл в свою — снова — комнату. Через пару секунд появился Барт.  
— И вот мы наедине, — хмыкнул он, будто зная, что Хайме подслушивал его разговор с Кэсси. — Давай закажем пиццу? Или китайскую лапшу? Сколько же в этом времени вкуснющей еды! Просто крэш!  
Хайме кивнул, остранённо думая, что если они что-нибудь и закажут, забирать придётся Барту — вряд ли служба доставки знает, где находится секретный штаб Юной Лиги. Барт плюхнулся на кровать рядом с ним и продолжил говорить о еде, о том, что он попробовал, на ходу составляя рейтинг любимых блюд.  
— А клубничное парфе и лавандовая панакота! — Барт облизнул губы. — Я готов есть их тысячами, и я не преувеличиваю, серьёзно, можем поспорить!  
И Хайме решился.  
— Тысячу не обещаю, hermano, но одним угостить могу.  
Барт восторженно уставился на него:  
— Серьёзно?! Хайме, это... это полный крэш!  
Это точка невозврата: Хайме смотрел на Барта и понимал, что не сможет ни передумать, ни отказать.

Такого изыска, как лавандовая панакота, в ближайшем кафе не нашлось, поэтому Хайме с Бартом оказались в пекарне-ресторане. Деньги у Хайме были, он раньше особо не тратился, собираясь накопить на собственный байк, но... Чёрт с ним, с байком.  
Барт смотрел на меню так, словно собирался заказать всё.  
— Одно пирожное, — напомнил Хайме. — И колу.  
— Два пирожных, — улыбнулся тот. — Сегодня отличный день, да?  
(Да, отличный. Ты сидишь с Бартом в ресторане и у вас как будто свидание, и ты можешь представить, что вы и вправду встречаетесь, и что после этого вы вернётесь домой и будете делать то, чего ты так давно и сильно хочешь).  
— Ага, hermano.  
Наблюдать, как Барт с наслаждением ест пирожное, непривычно медленный, а затем облизывает пальцы и губы, было сродни пытке. Хайме не мог смотреть и не мог не смотреть.  
— Вау, крэш! Теперь обратно?  
— Sí.  
Барт, продолжая счастливо улыбаться, подхватил его под руку и потянул вперёд.  
Это всё больше походило на настоящее свидание, и Хайме на миг позволил себе поверить, что у них всё будет хорошо. Барт рядом, они одни вышагивают по слабо освещённому переулку, но им нечего бояться — не поздоровится тому грабителю, что решится атаковать двух супергероев.  
Хайме остановился, и Барт тут же замер, приотпустив.  
— Что случилось?  
— Просто... давай постоим.  
— Эм, ладно. Хотя это немного странно, и мне уже становится скучновато, что тут делать? — Барт проследил направление взгляда Хайме и восторженно выдохнул: — Крэ-э-эш...  
На иссиня-чёрном небе сверкали звёзды — не так много, как было бы за городом, но достаточно, чтобы восхищённо застыть, наблюдая, выискивая знакомые узоры.  
— Барт, — прошептал Хайме, не отрывая взгляда от неба, — помчались за шоссе? Там ни фонарей, ни домов.  
— Конечно!

Они вернулись на базу ближе к рассвету, замёрзшие и уставшие.  
— Я никуда не пойду! — заявил Барт, блаженно развалившись на кровати Хайме. — Хоть на пол спихивай, но не пойду.  
— По законам моей кровати узурпатор объявляется собственностью узурпируемого, — отчеканил тот нарочито серьёзно, скидывая испачканную в пыли одежду — стульев в пустоши не полагалось.  
— А не наоборот?  
— Не наоборот, — Хайме легонько тронул Барта за плечо. — Ополоснись в душе и возвращайся.  
— Ла-а-адно, — сонно протянул тот. — И ты тоже.  
Сердце Хайме пропустило несколько ударов.  
— Окей, — нервно кивнул он.  
Импульс фыркнул, рванулся вперёд и раньше, чем Хайме успел хоть что-то сказать, уже выскочил из душа, тряся головой, словно кот. В лицо Хайме полетели капли воды с кончиков волос.  
— Давай в кровать, — нашёлся через несколько секунд Хайме. — Я скоро буду.  
Он вернулся не так быстро, как рассчитывал.  
Благо, Скарабей давно перестал читать ему нотации и засыпать расспросами во время подобного — под его монотонное бормотание в голове было сложно представлять что-то другое. Например, что это не его собственная рука движется вверх-вниз — что это Барт касается его.  
(Он возненавидит тебя, когда узнает).  
(Если узнает).  
Когда Хайме вернулся к Барту, тот уже спал, завернувшись в одеяло. Хайме лёг рядом, ласково провёл ладонью по потемневшим от воды волосам, и отключился почти мгновенно.

Утром он проснулся, обнимая ещё дремлющего Барта. Тот прижался к нему спиной, сплетаясь ногами, и сопел так умилительно, что будить его было выше человеческих, да и сверхчеловеческих, возможностей.  
Хайме смотрел на изгиб его шеи, на пушистые после вчерашнего душа волосы, на высовывающееся из-под одеяла плечо, чувствовал тепло его тела, и...  
(Ох, diablos!)  
Вчера Барт завалился спать, даже не потрудившись одеться после душа, и Хайме последовал его примеру.  
Возбуждение можно свалить на утренний стояк, да? Или на какой-нибудь откровенный сон, главное, убедительно соврать, что не запомнил, кто именно приснился?  
И тут Барт шумно вздохнул и прижался к Хайме ещё теснее.  
А затем, распахнув глаза, повернулся к нему.  
— Я могу всё объяснить, — начал было Хайме, но Барт рассмеялся.  
— Да ладно! — фыркнул он и потёрся носом о плечо Хайме. — Я уже сам ждал, когда до этого дойдёт!  
— ...что?  
— Мы и так уже две недели встречаемся, а пока даже не поцеловались!  
Хайме не удержался и ущипнул себя, тут же ойкнув: Скарабей сдобрил щипок лёгким электрическим покалыванием.  
— Встречаемся?  
— Ну да! — Барт выглядел удивлённым. — Ты тогда ушёл и не сказал ничего, это было совсем не крэш, и я понял, что без тебя совсем тоскливо, думал, почему, и додумалсядотогочтолюблюте-  
— Стой! Слишком быстро!  
Барт медленно выдохнул, затем продолжил:  
— Ну а когда я это понял, то рванул к тебе, крепко обнял и выпалил всё, что думал! И ты обнял меня в ответ! Воу, я был так счастлив, просто крэш! И потом все эти свидания, и... Хайме?  
Тот не отвечал, торопливо прокручивая в памяти события последних двух недель. Да, он ушёл из Лиги, и тогда Барт примчался к нему, и вправду тараторя без остановки... Может, в тех торопливо выпаленных фразах и было то, чего Хайме так хотел — признание?  
Тогда...  
То есть...  
Они с Бартом... встречаются?  
Серьёзно, без всяких шуток и подколов? И об этом — судя по словам Робина тем утром — знает вся Лига?  
Сейчас Хайме было абсолютно наплевать на Лигу.  
— Барт.  
— Да? — захлопал глазами тот.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Я тебя тоже, Блу. А с чего вдруг ты ска-  
Хайме не дал ему договорить, обняв и поцеловав — Dios, как же он этого хотел! Пробуя на вкус, постепенно смелея, добавляя язык или позволяя себе прикусить край губ. Барт отвечал тем же, быстрый, нетерпеливый и напористый, и Хайме вновь почувствовал возбуждение.  
И не только своё.  
(И в этот раз не надо ничего объяснять).

***

Кэсси и Найтвинг с Тимом говорили о чём-то, когда в гостиную зашли Хайме с Бартом. Найтвинг бросил на них быстрый взгляд, изучая позу, то, как они держались за руки, как светился счастьем взгляд Хайме, как высоко поднял воротник чужой рубашки Барт. И сказал:  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся, Синий Жук.  
— Ага, — Хайме растерянно улыбнулся в ответ. — Я тоже.  
Барт не удержался и чмокнул его в щеку.  
(Я снова жив).

***

Импульс каждому нравился по-своему.  
Кроме Хайме — тот был в него влюблён до умопомрачения.


End file.
